Lil&James
by AmAnDa8570
Summary: Here's another Lily and JAmes fic for ya!! starts slow but gets better at the end!! RAted PG for language! R/R please!! flames are welcome....but i shall ignore them!! Geez...im bad at reviews...
1. Default Chapter

Lily walked onto platform 9 and three quarters, and looked up at the scarlet steam engine when someone came up behind her and gufed her around the waist. Lily smiled to herself as she turned around to hug her boyfriend back.

"Hey Colby" she said, Colby was also a 5th year gryffindor. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a GrEaT body.

"Hey babe, James and Sirius already grabbed a campartment for us, you wamt me to go put your bags on?"

" Yea sure, im gunna wait for Shelby though and ill meet you on the train okay?" Shelby was Lily's very best friend. She was tall and had jet black hair and bright blue eyes.

"ok ill meet you on the train then" he said

She stood there and watched all the people getting on the train. The older students, who wanted their parents to leave as soon as possible, and the younger students, who wanted their parents to come with them.

"LLIILLLYYYY!!!" she heard a shriek from behind her that pulled her from her daze.

"Shelby!! your late hurry up so we can get on before it leaves us" lily screamed smiling.

They ran onto the train and began searching compartmentss for there friends. They opened a compartment and sitting there was Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Joe Brock. Snape stood up.

"oh look its the pretty little mud-"

lily slammed the compartment door in his face and turned to Shelby.

"im not taking any of his sh*t this year." Shelby nodded at her with a proud smile.

The both walked on and continued looking for their friends. They opened a compartment door and...

~*~*SPLASH*~*~

"SIRIUS....JAMES...."

Sirius and James started laughing hysterically and rolling all over the floor. Lily and Shelby were both soaked in pumpkin juice. Remus, Peter, and Colby were all sitting there trying to hide there laugh and look innocent.

"You know what shelby?"

"what?"

"i think they all want a huge hug from both of us what do you think?" said Lily with a mischievous smile.

"Definitely."

They both ran towards sirius and James who both muttered some kind of curse at them to make them back off. Lily ducked and the one headed at her hit Colby and his hair turned pink with purple polka dots. So he stood up and cast one at Sirius who ducked and it hit Remus and before they knew what was happening they had curses flying everywhere and everyone had about 10 things on them that wasnt there before. All of the sudden the compartment door opened and three girls walked in and screamed. Everyone stopped and turned to look at them. It was Lily and Shelby's other three best friends they were all in Ravenclaw and in 5th year.

"umm hi guys whats up?" said lily trying to cover her nose which was know 6 inches long. She looked them over and couldnt help but laugh. Natalie, who usually has short blonde hair with bright pink streaks, was standing there with a black afro and purple boils all over her face, her mouth wide with surprise. The other two werent much better Ashleigh, usually with short black hair with red streaks, was looking quite retarded standing there in a clown costume and couldnt stop juggling, her eyes and mouth also wide with surprise. And then there was Rosaline (Rose) who didnt looke surprised at all and was smart enough to duck when she walked in the only thing about her was that her noramlly curly auburn hair was now purple, she just stood there shaking her head.

" We just got here and you guys are already having curse fights," she said with an amused expression on her face.

"some one hurry and change me back my arms are getting really tired!" said Ashleigh.

So of course Remus, who had a huge crush on Ashleigh, snapped out of his laughing fit and muttered the counter curse to change her back and everyone else after that. The all sat down breathing heavily and laughing to themselves about how stupid they looked when the compartment door opened again and standing there was Snape with Malfoy and Joe Brock standing behind him.

"You know mudblood i really do not appreciate people slamming the door in my face."

Just then Colby stood up and punched Snape right on his jaw and he fell over backwards. Right before he hit the ground Malfoy and Brock helped him up. Lily walked up to him.

"F*ck off Snape." she said and slammed the door in face yet again. she sat back down and curled herself up into a little ball and James Sirius and colby all walked over and sat around her.

"Dont worry about him Lil he doesnt know what he's talking about." said James giving her a hug. Lily's parents went on vacation this summer and she had stayed a week at James' house and they had a really great time. And Lily had to admit even though she held back she was tempted to cheat on Colby, but she would never do that to him so she was trying to find a good way to break up with him. Colby noticed the look they gave each other and pulled Lily aside.

"Lily...do you like James?" He asked.

"Why..uh why... are you asking?"

Colby smiled," okay ill take that as a yes....but dont worry about it cause i like Natalie and i want to take her to the back to school dance. If its okay with you."

Lily was very relieved and she smiled a big smile, "Yea go ahead. Im so happy your cool with this.....were still good friends though right?"

He gave her a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "Of course Lil."

She gave him a big smile and they went and joined everyone else. Lily went and smiled at james as she sat down next to him and said she needed to talk to him as she watched Colby talking to Natalie who all of the sudden sharply looked at Lily. Lily just smiled and nodded and watched Natalie give him a hug.

"Does this mean your single?" asked James

"Maybe" she said as a voice came over the train that announced they would be at hogwarts in 5 minutes. "ill be back" she said as she and the rest of the girls left the compartment to go change into there robes.

James walked over to Colby," So you and Lily broke up?"

"yea she's all yours."

"And your okay with that? i thought you were in love with her...?"

"i am but she doesnt love me she loves you so i have to move on and as long as she's happy im happy."

The girls came back into the compartment laughing and James pulled Lily aside.

"So do you wanna go to the back to school dance with me?"

Lily pretended to think about it before saying yes and giving him a big kiss on his lips. He seemed a little surprised but he slipped his hands around her waist and hers went up around his neck. And in the backround a tear slid down Colby's cheek.

Disclaimer: anything you recognize i dont own!!!

A/N i know this one was kind of boring but it will get better!! ive got an idea for the next ch.!!! off to go write!!!......but im only going to post it if i get at least 5 reviews! So REVIEW!!! flames are welcome!! but i shall ignore them!! :-P


	2. Dates

A/N: ok here is the 2nd chapter and thanx to those who reviewed. o and Colby does have a little crush on Natalie. He's just one of those who will never get over her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

At the feast that night they all had a really good time and everyone got along and surprisingly no pranks. Lily couldn't help but notice how often Sirius was looking at Shelby. When she pointed this out to Shelby she just smiled and blushed and Lily began wondering where she had slipped off to after they had gotten off of the carriages. Lily looked up and Colby was staring at her.

"What do i have something on my face?" she asked.

"no"

"Then why are you staring at me?"

He just shrugged and went back to his food and James leaned over and said...

"i told you were hard to resist looking at"

~*~*FlAsHbAcK*~*~

Lily and James were flying around in his backyard passing a quaffle around and just having fun. They landed on the ground right next to each other, so close that they fell on the ground. Lily tried to stand up but was having difficulty because she was laughing so hard. She plopped down on the other side of James so that her legs were still going across his chest. James' mom came outside with snacks and drinks so they got up and went over to the picnic table. James stuck a celery stick in his mouth (his mom is a vegetable junky) and Lily just sipped her lemonade looking at the ground in a daze.

"I'm really glad i came here i had a lot of fun" she said. When James didn't say anything she looked up at him to see him staring at her with a goofy smile on his face.

"What is it?" she said wiping her cheek for a possible drop of lemonade. He just laughed.

"Your gorgeous you know that?" he said. Lily just laughed and blew it off.

"Yea i know" she said with a smile.

"No im serious you really are its hard to take my eyes off of you" Lily stared back at him and got tickling sensation in her body. She tried to shake it off and stand up.

"Well we should get inside its getting dark and im getting kind of cold."

James stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily felt all warm and comfortable and didn't want to pull away. She stood there as James lowered his head to kiss her there lips were about a millimeter apart and she could feel his breath on her face and she pulled away and put her hand to her mouth.

"James...i do have a boyfriend" James looked uncomfortable and backed away.

"Lily i am so sorry I don't know what got in to me."

"Its okay James don't worry about it"

"i feel like an idiot" he said sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.

~*~*EnD FlAsHbAcK*~*~

"Earth to Lil!" Shelby said everyone in the Great Hall was standing up and heading back to there common rooms. Lily stood up and walked back to the common room hand in hand with James.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yea fine why do you ask?"

"I dunno you just look kind of down for some reason....you are cool about us right?"

"Of course!! im really happy were together!" she was saying as they entered through the portrait hole. Lily gave him a big kiss and thought about what a good kisser he was and right before her knees gave way she pulled away said goodnight and went up to her dorm dying to talk to Shelby.

"Shelby?"

"hey lil"

"So what's up with you and Sirius he would not quit looking at you, and if im correct you did make eye contact about every 5 seconds." Her friend blushed scarlet and pulled her covers over her head. "What's with you you've never acted this way about a guy before?"

"WELLLLL...... after we got off the carriages he pulled me aside and asked me how my summer was and i said i had a lot of fun and he asked if i met any guys and if i had a boyfriend and i said no and he got all excited and asked me if i wanted to go to the dance with him!!!! and of course i said yes he's one of the hottest guys in school but that's not only reason he also has a really good personality and after i said yes he wrapped his arms around and kissed me!!....and he did say goodnight to me in a non-verbal way for about 10 minutes!" she said very quickly. Lily started laughing.

"Well that takes care of me James you Sirius and Colby and Natalie for the dance. And i bet 700 galleons that Remus will ask Ashleigh and she definitely will say yes so that leaves Rose. we will talk to her about it tomorrow. the dance is only a week away. And we still have to go to Hogsmeade to get our dresses and accessories!"

"And Peter.." said Shelby

"Well I don't care about him I don't like him very much."

Just then the other two girls that share the 5th year dorm walked in. Audri and Courtney...they were best friends since first year and kept to themselves ever since then because Sirius pulled a prank on them that cause them to spend a week in the hospital wing. They walked over to there side of the room as Lily and Shelby said hi. they just smiled and kept walking.

"Ok well im going to sleep i am really tired." said Shelby 

"yea me too."

Shelby and the other two were soon asleep and Lily just couldn't so she got up and slipped over to the boys dormitory. She went to the first bed and pulled back the curtains hoping it was James bed. Colby was laying there with his eyes open and he said 'Lily" surprised and very loudly. Lily tried to cover his mouth but all the guys were already awake and James was looking at Lily with a hurt expression on his face.

"James this isn't what it looks like i was trying to find your bed"

James pointed the trunk that sat under his bed that clearly said James and then to the one under Colby's that said Colby.

"Omg(osh) James I didn't even think i swear i was looking for you not Colby."

"You know I knew something was wrong i just didn't think i would find you in Colby's bed.

"James why would you even think that if came to see Colby you know that were not together and he is with Natalie now." 

James walked back to his bed and closed the curtains. Lily walked out of the room and went back in 30 min. later because once again she couldn't sleep but this time for a different reason. She went to James bed and pulled back the curtains. His back was to her and it looked like he was sleeping.

"James..?"

"Lily?"

"James im so sor-"

"I should be the one apologizing I don't know what i was thinking but I do know that I should trust you. The only reason I got so upset was because he told me he still liked you."

"what-"

"Everybody likes you Lily im just gunna have to deal with it"

"James it doesn't matter who likes me because i like you and only you. And i have to go through the same thing you are one of the most wanted guys in the school."

"but I only want you"

"Well I guess that settles the matter." and she gave him a light kiss and laid down so her chest was against his side with his arm around her and they both fell asleep there.

"Hey Remus..come here and look at this...."

"well they made up quick.....never took Lily for the bad girl type"

"And im not the Bad girl type all we did was sleep!" she said getting up and looking at the clock gasped and ran from the dorm to go get ready. James sat up and smiled.

"o no we've lost James" Sirius said.

Lily went back to her dorm and got ready while being lectured by Shelby who said she was really worried when she woke up and lily wasn't there. Lily and Shelby met James and Sirius in the common room and gave them big hugs. They all walked down to the great hall and when they got there they saw Ashleigh sitting at the Gryffindor table and holding hands with Remus.

"o i am good!! 700 Galleons to me!" joked Lily. All of the sudden Rose came running up to lily and Shelby.

"Guess who asked me to the dance?.....Matt Gelles!!!" She pretty much screamed. Matt was a 6th year Ravenclaw. He was captain of the quidditch team, tall, Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan the whole package pretty much.

"omg that is soo cool im really happy for you!!" Matt came up and pulled and excited Rose to the table. When they sat down Matt turned around and flashed a big smile at lily. Lily didn't even think twice about it as she made plans to go to Hogsmeade the next day after classes.

A/N: ok there it is next ch. will be about hogsmeade and the dance!! but only if i have 7 reviews!!! So pleaasee review....o and if i spelt anything wrong please tell me!


End file.
